


Regresión

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mind Meld, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Science Experiments, Slavery, Starfleet, Time Travel, Violence, Vulcan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: Los transportes hacia y desde New Vulcan están bajo ataque. La tripulación de estos transportes está desaparecida o muerta. Ni la Federación ni el Alto Mando Vulcano tienen respuestas, ni culpables. Excepto por un proyecto científico. Hasta que su principal donante también desaparece.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Spock (Star Trek)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Regresión

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra es una ficción creada específicamente para entretener y no debe tomarse como parte del universo de Star Trek. Los personajes originales, así como la historia base, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.  
> Publicada originalmente en inglés, aquí está su contraparte en español.  
> Espero que les guste y sepan perdonar mis licencias del canon XD!  
> Este trabajo está dedicado a AnJoanGrey, he sido una ávida lectora de sus creaciones aquí en Archive y la complejidad de las historias y personajes que se crearon en ellos, fueron una inspiración, así que gracias y espero que disfruten de esta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los transportes hacia y desde New Vulcan están bajo ataque. La tripulación de estos transportes está desaparecida o muerta. Ni la Federación ni el Alto Mando Vulcano tienen respuestas, ni culpables. Excepto por un proyecto científico. Hasta que su principal donante también desaparece.

**Puente USS Enterprise**

**Stardate 2265**

_¿Perdón? ¿De qué estamos hablando aquí?

_Si mal no me equivoco, Doctor, estamos hablando de un lapsus de conciencia de mi contraparte en New Vulcan

_¿¡Lapsus de conciencia!?

La mayoría de los presentes se golpearon la frente mentalmente ante el intercambio entre el CMO y el Primer Oficial. Mientras que los otros ojos de la sala, ubicados en la pantalla que presidía el puente, solo preguntaron con mucha tranquilidad.

_¿Este tipo de actitud sigue siendo recurrente?

_Mi querido embajador Sarek, el lenguaje florido entre su hijo y el Doctor, es uno de los placeres de servir en la Enterprise, de hecho -contestó un muy joven y entretenido oficial a la diestra del Capitán-

_Fascinante. Aunque debo señalar que no considero…

_¿Qué sea una actitud adecuada tanto del doctor como de su hijo con respecto al rango, la función o el momento?

_Exacto.

_Acuerdo con su evaluación.

_¿De qué cara…? ¡Jim! ¡Di algo!

_Doctor, el Capitán no tiene porque…

_¡Basta!

La cabeza de James Tiberius Kirk iba a estallar en ese mismo momento.

La usualmente divertida -y continúa- pelea de su Comandante y de su CMO, en medio de una conferencia de esa magnitud, con nada más y nada menos que el Embajador de New Vulcan ante la Federación como testigo, siendo o no siendo el padre de Spock, era, de mínima, una violación a todo protocolo existente en la flota y, de máxima, un real dolor de cabeza.

Como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_Creo necesario que aclaremos lo que venimos debatiendo para poder comprendernos mejor, en un lugar más… privado, caballeros.

Afirmó invitando a todos los involucrados a sentarse en la mesa de conferencias de la Enterprise, ya que la discusión había iniciado con la mitad de ellos en el puente de la nave, con mucha más audiencia de la que consideraba necesaria. El Embajador, en línea desde New Vulcan, ya se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su propia sala de estar y podía ser redirigido a dicha sala sin mayores problemas.

Suspiró al levantarse de la silla.

El Embajador Spock. Siempre una sorpresa, siempre un tema preocupante.

La “contraparte” de su primer oficial, como él mismo lo denominaba, se había convertido en un link imprescindible entre los tres oficiales más importantes de la Enterprise. Cuatro, si uno incluía a Scotty en el mix. Lo que era algo dificultoso de afirmar, teniendo en cuenta que este, simplemente pasaba más tiempo en ingeniería del que era sano pasar y, por ende, no se encontraba constantemente expuesto a los desafíos que imponía la amistad entre ellos tres. Dos humanos profundamente contradictorios y emocionales, con un medio vulcano igual de contradictorio y emocional, inmerso en una búsqueda personal interminable de su herencia mestiza.

El viejo los ayudaba entonces, reluctantemente al principio.

__Jim, el entenderte con mi joven yo, tiene que ser un proceso de descubrimiento personal. Sería imprudente de mi parte y, poco interesante, como tú mismo dirías, el negarte el tiempo y desafíos que ese proceso implica_

__¡Embajador, deme un respiro aquí! ¡Un par de claves, para poder funcionar con él sin querer estrangular al idiota cada vez que saca la carta vulcana de la insensibilidad, ¡nada más que eso!_

Se necesitaron los esfuerzos combinados de él y el médico del barco, siendo el último el más convincente de ambos, para obtener una respuesta del reacio viajero del tiempo.

__Si no me ayuda a entender a ese duende verde un poco siquiera, juro que la próxima vez que se siente en una biocama, voy a llenar su hypospray con una enfermedad andoriana que va a hacer que su verde piel se llene de ronchas_

__Leonard, esa amenaza no tiene base ya que su juramento hipocrático le impedirá concretarlo_

__¡Maldita sea Jim! ¡Es igual de desesperante!_

El anciano vulcano los guío a establecer una mejor relación entre el trío. Esto lo había convertido en un elemento esencial de su existencia, lo quisiera este o no.

Y, ahora, ese pilar que les servía de apoyo, y al que por dos largos años consideraron muerto, se encontraba en peligro. De nuevo.

_Muy bien, Embajador Sarek. Lo escuchamos.

Le indicó a su interlocutor, en tanto el resto de los presentes tomaba asiento, habilitando la imagen de la sala de conferencias.

**Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**15 de Enero de 2020**

El reloj despertador sonó estridentemente.

_¡Apaga esa mierda!

_¡No puedo! ¡Me estoy lavando los dientes!

_¡La pu** madre, porqué mierda lo programas, si siempre te levantas antes y siempre te olvidas!

Largó la carcajada luego de enjuagar su boca al escuchar a Juana levantarse y apagar el despertador. Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero era su subterfugio para lograr que su compañera de vivienda se levantase a tiempo para el trabajo. El tráfico, tanto de autos, como de transporte público, era un desastre aún en pleno verano y no podían permitirse llegar tarde a sus respectivos empleos. No en una ciudad tan ajetreada y caótica, como Buenos Aires.

Aunque, siendo honestos, su trabajo comenzaba por las tardes y terminaba en la noche. Entonces, comenzar temprano el día era su elección, no una necesidad per se. 

O si, dependiendo de cómo se lo juzgase, pensó al salir de la vivienda que ambas ocupaban prácticamente frente al Rosedal.

Levantarse a correr por las mañanas, era un mandato casi en su vida. Era su manera de lidiar con anticipación con las frustraciones que vendrían más tarde en Cancillería, dónde debía mantener una actitud calma y profesional constantemente.

Por ello vivía dónde vivía, pese a lo costoso que era, y tenía una compañera de vivienda para sostener esos mismos costos, cuando con su salario podía vivir más o menos sin demasiados problemas por sí en otra parte de la ciudad.

Más, no cambiaba por nada el levantarse y poder enfrentar la famosa vuelta, mientras el frío aire de la mañana golpeaba su rostro. La música resonando en sus oídos y el mundo afuera desapareciendo, confundiéndose en una amalgama de sonidos que los auriculares opacaban.

**Sala de Conferencias USS Enterprise**

**Stardate 2265**

_A pesar de que hemos intentando retornar a la forma de gobierno previa al ataque a Vulcano, la configuración de razonamiento actual de nuestra población con respecto de los mundos que nos rodean y sus culturas, incluyendo aquellos de la Federación, ha llevado a reconsiderar el establecer una forma de ordenamiento social aún más antigua como más efectiva y redituable.

_En otras palabras, los vulcanos están lo suficientemente asustados como para pedir un gobierno militar y la opinión del resto de nosotros sobre lo perjudiciales que son ese tipo de entidades, puede irse al infierno, ¿no?

Se llevó la mano al rostro al escuchar a su amigo.

Treinta segundos. No duraba treinta segundos sin hacer comentarios.

_Su observación, aunque inadecuada en tiempo y lugar, es correcta.

Por dios santo, el tema era serio y el vulcano estaba revelando algo que debía ser un secreto para toda su maldita especie y su CMO no podía mantener la boca callada como para dejarlo atravesar el mal trago.

Por ello lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Se lo merecía.

_Continúe Embajador. Prometemos no interrumpirlo más.

Le dijo a la pantalla, mientras de reojo observaba que su amigo se frotaba la pierna, en tanto el Comandante Hernández negaba ante las reacciones infantiles de ambos.

_El Alto Comando de Vulcano fue reinstaurado, con la presencia de las familias más representativas de nuestra cultura. Nuestros antiguos clanes. Esta unidad política permitió restaurar, momentáneamente, el orden entre los nuestros y trabajar en eliminar conductas no lógicas e irracionales, en las que, las circunstancias especiales que devienen de la desaparición de una larga cantidad de nuestra especie, nos ubican.

_Infiero que usted se encuentra entre los miembros de este Alto Comando – afirmó sin dudar -

_Así es, Capitán. Soy parte de los ocho que lo conforman.

_Pero no sostiene el mayor poder entre ellos tampoco – volvió a afirmar, sin, tampoco, dudas -

_También es acertada la observación, aunque debería preguntarle ¿cómo ha llegado usted a la misma?

_Embajador, está usted comunicándose por una línea alternativa a las que consideramos seguras, comentando cuestiones relativas a la estructura de poder de su colonia, precedida por una solicitud de emergencia referente al Embajador Spock, sin estar él presente, violando probablemente su propia confianza al revelarnos que no está muerto. Con todo respeto, no lo tome a mal, pero la mierda puede olerse a la distancia cuando estas cosas suceden, señor.

Sonrío de costado al ver al Embajador levantar una ceja, como único signo de exasperación. Sarek y Spock compartían demasiadas peculiaridades.

_Le aseguro Capitán que, en este caso, no ha sido voluntad del Alto Comando, “hundirse” metafóricamente hablando, en esta “mierda”, como usted la denomina.

_Aun así, lo han hecho.

_Mucho me temo que sí.

**En algún lugar, en alguna fecha**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no por la rutina de ejercicio.

Había sido golpeado y arrastrado a un lugar extraño por los seres más repulsivos visualmente que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

No tenía ni idea de que había sucedido. En un momento estaba en el track corriendo normalmente y, en el otro, estaba dentro de este lugar que parecía sacado de un relato de ciencia ficción.

Parpadeó tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la prisión en la que se encontraba.

Porque no era estúpido. Estaba en una prisión. Había sido capturado y arrojado a una especie de cueva con la entrada sellada, escasa luz y ningún medio de subsistencia que no procuraran sus captores, ergo, era prisionero.

Abducción extraterrestre.

El término, en tiempos pasados, le había provocado risa y no pocas horas de entretenimiento observando videos que se mofaban de quiénes sostenían haber sido tomados de la Tierra y llevados a otros sitios que no eran este planeta.

Más, era posible, ya que, al observar a través del halo de luz de la cueva, el cielo estrellado que se observaba, evidentemente, no era el de su planeta.

**Sala de Conferencias USS Enterprise**

**Stardate 2265**

_Lo que no me queda claro, Embajador y, perdone si interrumpo su relato, es como es que el Embajador Spock está vivo y que tiene eso que ver con nuestro oficial diplomático.

_Doctor, la respuesta a esa pregunta, evidentemente es clasificada, el Embajador ni el Comandante pueden brindarla directamente, por ello el uso de evasivas.

_¡Y con una mierda! ¡Si vamos a emprender una misión de rescate en la colonia vulcana, porqué eso es lo que quiere tu papá aquí en la pantalla, merecemos que nos digan la verdad!

_Capitán, es su prerrogativa.

Y lo era.

El secreto en las misiones diplomáticas, podía ser “roto” por los capitanes de las respectivas naves, en razones de fuerza mayor o de grave peligro. Aunque, realmente, eso sería estrechar un poco las regulaciones, como diría cierto Primer Oficial suyo, más, en este caso, aplicaba perfectamente. Tal y como estableciera Bones, probablemente, estarían violando todas de igual manera.

_Comandante Hernández, como Capitán de la USS Enterprise y único oficial de enlace entre la Federación de Planetas en estos momentos, lo relevo del secreto diplomático que conlleva su misión y le solicito explique a los presentes en esta sala el mismo.

_Como Embajador autorizado por la Federación Unida de Planetas y el Alto Comando Vulcano respaldo las órdenes dadas por el Capitán James Tiberius Kirk, Comandante Hernández.

El joven en cuestión suspiró y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa de conferencias. Entendía su conflicto. Ser oficial diplomático en una nave estelar, suponía vivir en una red de secretos, propios y ajenos. Inclusive para con el personal de la nave y el propio Capitán. La lealtad de los oficiales diplomáticos siempre estaba puesta en el Comando Estelar y en su propia División dentro de este.

_Muy bien caballeros. De más está el decir que, fuera de estas paredes, lo que se mencione, no puede ventilarse, ya que requiere, como habrán visto, autorizaciones extremas para ventilarlo.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, por lo que se unió al conjunto de asentimientos de cabeza.

_Comencemos por el principio entonces, New Vulcan, como colonia, atraviesa muchos desafíos, aparte del orden, como el Embajador ya ha explicado. La colonia, tan alejada de su antiguo mundo y tan disminuida en población, se enfrenta, en un nuevo mundo, al desarrollo de nuevas enfermedades y a un aceleramiento en el envejecimiento de sus habitantes, al exponerse a nuevas condiciones ambientales y de stress. Lo que, unido a la escasa proliferación de sus miembros, lleva naturalmente a pensar en la posibilidad de una posible, aunque lenta, extinción de la especie en su totalidad. Esta fue la evaluación del Comando Estelar y es, también, la del Alto Comando Vulcano.

Un ahogo colectivo siguió a estas conclusiones. No pudo evitar observar inmediatamente a su Primer Oficial, actitud que, a ojos vista, fue emulada por su CMO. Una segunda extinción de Vulcano sería catastrófica para Spock. ¿Qué futuro le aguardaría entonces, siendo ya tan difícil para él como un híbrido? ¿Cuál sería la actitud del Comando Estelar al respecto? ¿Habrían abandonado toda esperanza con el Alto Comando Vulcano? Los nudillos blancos de apretados en las manos elegantes del otro le indicaban que, esas preguntas, también cruzaban por su mente.

_ A esto hay que añadir, lamento admitirlo, la actitud lucrativa de ciertas especies hacia la población de New Vulcan y las demás colonias de la Confederación, incluso entre las incluidas en la Federación.

_¿A qué se refiere Comandante?

_A qué al disminuir tan drásticamente en número, Doctor, nosotros, los vulcanos, nos hemos vuelto, a la vista de la comunidad comercial intergaláctica, como ustedes los humanos dirían en un bien en “escases” y, por lo tanto, de amplio valor.

_¿¿Cómo??

_Mucho me temo que -comentó Sarek ante la conmoción que le provocó la correcta interpretación de su hijo-, en los últimos tres años, nuestras naves, han sido interceptadas esporádicamente y, quiénes conformaban sus tripulaciones, de no ser exterminadas debido a los enfrentamientos suscitados por los encuentros, han sido tomados prisioneros y vendidos en diferentes mercados. Algunos de ellos, han podido ser recuperados, pero de otros, aún no tenemos conocimiento de su paradero y, de algunos de estos últimos, cuyos cuerpos hemos recuperado sin saber dónde habían residido hasta el momento de su muerte, se ha podido comprobar que se les ha sometido a diversos experimentos médico – científicos.

_Entenderán entonces -expresó el Comandante Hernández-, porque el secretismo señores. Estamos enfrentando a una red de vendedores de esclavos extremadamente organizada que se encuentra enfocada en el estudio, experimentación, tráfico y desaparición de la especie vulcana.

_¿Cuál es el número de desaparecidos?

Preguntó casi sin aliento.

_Exactamente 150 personas.

_¡Dios Santo! ¡Son muchísimos!

Tragó saliva. Bones tenía razón. Tres años. Completos. De ciento cincuenta vulcanos desapareciendo bajo las narices de la Federación y del Alto Comando Vulcano. No podía creerlo. Era una grave, una gravísima, falla de seguridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Los comentarios y críticas, son siempre bien recibidos. Actualiza cada semana.  
> Sountrack del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=swnudbCnccs


	2. 17 - La Estrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un proyecto científico. Vulcanos desaparecidos. Captores muy peligrosos.   
> Y una verdad muy difícil de dilucidar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta obra es una ficción creada específicamente para entretener y no debe tomarse como parte del universo de Star Trek. Los personajes originales, así como la historia base, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.  
> Publicada originalmente en inglés, aquí está su contraparte en español.  
> Espero que les guste y sepan perdonar mis licencias del canon XD!  
> Este trabajo está dedicado a AnJoanGrey, he sido una ávida lectora de sus creaciones aquí en Archive y la complejidad de las historias y personajes que se crearon en ellos, fueron una inspiración, así que gracias y espero que disfruten de esta.

**En algún lugar, en alguna fecha**

Su celda era fría. Extremadamente fría.

No había logrado que sus captores le entregaran ropa, aparte de la que tenía encima al salir a correr.

Tampoco había logrado comunicarse con ellos de ninguna manera.

Su lenguaje era incomprensible. No tenía ningún giro humano o cercano a cualquiera de los lenguajes terrestres que había escuchado alguna vez.

Por lo que había optado por las señas, en un primer momento. Sin embargo, estas exasperaban a los seres que lo aprisionaban y, la más de las veces, provocaba que terminará atado a una especie de camilla dónde lo inspeccionaban o que lo golpearan en alguna parte del cuerpo para después volverlo a encerrar.

La buena noticia de este intercambio era que, por lo menos, entendían que debía consumir agua y alimento, así como evacuar desechos. Dos veces al día le eran facilitados los primeros y tres veces al día se lo extraía de la celda para llevarlo a un lugar dónde podía efectuar lo último. Ni unos, ni otro, eran de sustancia o espacio agradable. De hecho, podría aseverarse que eran nauseabundos. Pero no se quejaba. No tenía sentido y sólo complicaría su situación. Habían pasado las suficientes horas -tal vez días-, como para comprender que escapar o evadirse, en su estado y desventajas, era imposible.

Así que decidió hacer uso de sus habilidades diplomáticas en el trato con esta nueva especie.

Primer paso a cumplir: abrirse a la experiencia en la que se encontraba, sin colocar en esa experiencia su desagrado o frustración. De otra manera no podría comunicarse, ni adaptarse lo suficiente al ambiente como para poder transformar su realidad inmediata.

**Sala de Conferencias USS Enterprise**

**Stardate 2265**

_¿Mi contraparte está involucrada en la solución de esta situación?

Naturalmente, Spock, sería el primero en superar el shock de la noticia y realizar la pregunta más adecuada.

_El Embajador Spock no sólo estuvo involucrado, sino que era uno de los dos participantes del proyecto secreto más importante desarrollado por la Federación en los últimos tiempos. Sólo el Alto Mando de la Flota Estelar y el Alto Comando Vulcano- explicó el Comandante Hernández - tienen conocimiento de él.

_Apuesto lo que quieran a que no necesariamente respetaba las reglas para ser tan “secreto”

Negó riendo bajo al ver a su CMO resaltar la palabra secreto con unas comillas en el aire. Evidentemente no se encontraban ante acciones legales, las situaciones desesperadas nunca convocaban soluciones acordes a los libros.

_Sí y no, Doctor McCoy. La idea principal del proyecto no es, como usted apunta, necesariamente ilegal, pero sí su aplicación. El período de experimentación considerado como debido para permitir a cualquier proyecto de esta magnitud pasar de su etapa teórica a su aplicación práctica, tanto en animales como en seres de mayor complejidad, fue...

_Disminuida lo considerado adecuado para atender a la urgencia del caso.

Terminó suspirando la sentencia del Embajador quién asintió sin decir más.

_¿Cuáles eran los objetivos de este proyecto? ¿Sobre quiénes se aplicó?

_El objetivo del proyecto “Viajero” era lograr extraer ciertos componentes residuales de los viajes temporales protagonizado por sus participantes con la idea de reproducir la influencia de estos a nivel molecular, permitiendo ralentizar el paso de los años e inclusive producir una regresión del desgaste físico de la persona tratada.

_La fuente de la Juventud… ¡Ustedes estaban buscando rejuvenecer a los vulcanos!

_No rejuvenecer exactamente. Detener el proceso de envejecimiento, atenuarlo, quizá producir una regresión en pequeña escala. Verá usted doctor, si bien se priorizó rescatar a la población más joven de Vulcano en los transportes de evacuación planetaria, la verdad es que, los mismos vulcanos decidieron…

_Priorizar a nuestros ancianos. -comentó su primer oficial- La fuente de nuestro conocimiento. Nuestro enlace con nuestra historia y cultura.

Mierda. Eso era horrible.

Podía entender a la perfección la situación. Cuando estaba pasando por ella, distraído por la pelea sobre la perforadora, no le regaló un segundo de pensamiento a la evacuación del planeta, que era, en sí, una tarea de Spock. Sin embargo, cuando todo se hubo calmado, busco información acerca del salvataje y rescate de la población de Vulcano. En parte por curiosidad, en parte porque sentía un cierto grado de responsabilidad, hacia la población que había pasado a ser tan importante en su vida.

Los números eran escalofriantes. Billones se habían perdido. Y, entre aquellos que pudieron ser rescatados abundaban los demasiado jóvenes, o los demasiado ancianos. Una generación de mediana edad entera, se había perdido para siempre.

_Hay que destacar también que, la población vulcana, es mayoritariamente anciana – apuntó el CMO - Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver este proyecto con los secuestros.

No hacía falta ser un genio para responder eso, ¿no? Solamente cínico. Y su amigo no era uno.

_Bones, si están apuntando a no dejar morir a los viejos – le explicó -, es porque son los jóvenes los que están desapareciendo ¿o me equivoco?

_Nuevamente Capitán, acierta en sus observaciones.

**En algún lugar, en alguna fecha**

Sostuvo su torso con sus manos, tratando de evitar el reflejo de vomitar que lo había asaltado apenas había retornado a su celda.

Su estrategia había funcionado. Observar, aprender de sus captores lo había llevado a concluir una serie de cuestiones que le permitieron clarificar interrogantes que habían sido imposibles de resolver hasta ese momento: ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo y para qué había sido secuestrado? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Quiénes eran los sujetos que lo habían abducido? ¿Cuáles eran sus propósitos?

En la soledad de su celda, esos primeros días -o semanas, no lograba distinguir bien su duración-, pudo reunir suficiente evidencia como para determinar que no estaba soñando o delirando, sino que se encontraba fuera de la Tierra, en manos de una especie que no era la humana. La vista de la claraboya del lugar y la que podía observarse en las ventanas -o lo que fuese que fuera similar que había allí-, lo comprobaban. Ahora, definitivamente la atmósfera, era similar a la de la Tierra. Su celda se encontraba expuesta al exterior y esto no le provocaba problema alguno. Podía respirar. Los seres que lo habían secuestrado también. Por ende, eran una especie que poseía pulmones, o algo parecido a estos, que funcionaban con el oxígeno como base. Aunque de vista fueran muy diferentes. Rostros y cuerpos de aspecto humanoide, pero deformes, de un color marrón muy oscuro de piel, ojos viperinos y un hablar gutural profundo, componían un cuadro no muy apelativo al gusto estético humano.

Sin embargo, no era su apariencia lo que lo preocupaba y asqueaba. Como persona acostumbrada a tratar con distintos grupos humanos, siempre sostuvo que la belleza no se ubicaba en el disfrute estético de la propia cultura. Cada sociedad tenía su canon de belleza y está no podía intervenir en el juicio que, sobre los otros, pudiese realizarse. No. Su revulsión provenía de lo que aquellos seres realizaban.

Al principio, había pensado que sólo eran investigaciones inofensivas. Pura curiosidad científica alienígena. Ya que, como era evidente, no le había sucedido nada grave, salvo algunos golpes por rebeldía. Lo que, en sí, era bastante malo. Pero, no había sido torturado, o sometido a maquinaria invasiva o experimento alguno. Apenas si lo habían “leído” con piezas de ingeniería que soltaban chirridos y signos que era incapaz de interpretar. Por lo que, supuso erróneamente que, el mismo trato era otorgado a sus compañeros de cautiverio.

Limpio su boca luego de pasada la náusea.

No estaba solo en aquel lugar. Además de sus captores, otros seres se encontraban allí. Prisioneros como él. Pero distintos, muy distintos a los “investigadores” que los retenían. Estos eran casi humanos. De no ser por su color de piel, algo más pálida, sus orejas puntiagudas y su corte de cabello al estilo Beatle, bien podían pasar por humanos. Solo podías estar seguro de esta diferencia, cuando aprendías como era su “diseño interior”. Entonces, podías convencerte de que no eran fanáticos en una convención de comics, sino seres alienígenos.

Oh, ¿cómo había logrado averiguar ese detalle?, se preguntarán.

Porque había presenciado la vivisección de uno de esos seres.

**Sala de Conferencias USS Enterprise**

**Stardate 2265**

_¿Es a través del futuro del duende verde, no? Algo tiene en el cuerpo que les permitió pensar en cultivarlo para administrárselo a los vulcanos de mayor edad.

_Duen…¡Bones! – siseo - ¡El padre de Spock está escuchando!

_Creo no comprender – preguntó el rey de Roma - ¿A qué se refiere con “duende verde”?

_El Doctor McCoy aquí presente, suele comparar a mi persona con un mito terráqueo, consistente en pequeños seres que viven entre los humanos, aunque no se dejan ver por ellos y que suelen provocar alborotos en los hogares – explicó en una voz neutral su Primer Oficial - También suele asociarse a los mismos con el fenómeno meteorológico terrestre conocido como arcoíris, a cuyo final, se afirma que uno de estos seres se encuentra junto a un contenedor redondo con trozos de oro en forma de círculo. Está establecido que, si un ser humano, puede alcanzar el final del fenómeno, el contenedor se volverá suyo, asegurando su fortuna y futuro.

_Entonces considero que es un mal ejemplo de comparación. Se me escapa el entender cómo puede relacionar a esta entidad con mi hijo Doctor, cuando es evidente que no es un pequeño ser y, ciertamente, tampoco es poseedor de un contenedor de semejantes características. Y, creo que de provocar “alboroto” en su nave, el Capitán Kirk me hubiese informado, permitiéndome sumar mis reprobaciones a las suyas, como censura a su comportamiento inadecuado.

Oh, este momento era maravilloso. Bones había pasado de, abrir la boca de más, a quedar completamente mudo y palidecer.

Amaba a Sarek.

Definitivamente amaba al padre de su Primer Oficial.

Era obvio que entendía perfectamente la referencia comparativa de los duendes con Spock, con todo y contexto, después de todo, el tipo, era un diplomático de carrera, que había estado casado con una humana de la Tierra, pero prefería jugar al desentendido para arrastrar hasta el subsuelo por cada roca del camino, la costumbre, no siempre agradable, de colocar apodos de su oficial médico.

Quién, desde su lugar, le lanzaba miradas casi desesperadas de auxilio.

Sonrió de costado.

 _“No, Bones de está salís solo”_ \- le dijo claramente con esa mueca - _“Explícale al padre de Spock, literalmente uno de los gobernantes de la raza vulcana, que vivís dándole nombres nuevos a su único hijo, dale”_

_Tiene usted razón, Embajador. Mi…comparación, carece de asertividad. Mis disculpas a usted y a Spock.

Admitió su CMO, viendo al vulcano a los ojos.

No iba a discutirlo. Bones tenía coraje. Pero, a veces, le hacían falta estas ubicadas de lugar. Y ese momento, justo allí, cuando se daba cuenta que, a pesar de la camaradería y las buenas intenciones que hubiera detrás, no le daban carta blanca para sostener actitudes que no eran las adecuadas, era una necesaria llamada de atención.

_Disculpas aceptadas Doctor – asintió el Embajador - Ahora, creo que estábamos en la materia de explicar cómo funcionaba el proyecto “Viajeros”. Comandante, los datos ya se encuentran en su terminal.

El joven diplomático, negó riendo bajo a su vez por la escena, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y procedió a levantarse para abrir en una de las ventanas holográficas que pasó a cubrirse de esquemas y diagramas.

_El proyecto, como usted afirma, utiliza los residuos del viaje en el tiempo que protagonizaron sus dadores para producir el mismo efecto sobre el cuerpo de una persona, sin trasladarla temporalmente, sino focalizando este proceso en las células. Logrando que estas se regeneren y retornen a estados previos en la vida de los pacientes.

_¿Este proyecto tuvo éxito?

Le tocó preguntar con algo de aprensión.

No era un juego el manipular el tiempo. Por algo era uno de los campos polémicos y cuasi prohibidos en el Comando Estelar. Era demasiado peligroso. Exponía a todos los habitantes de la Federación Unida de Planetas a la posibilidad de que un loco, como Nero, decidiera cambiar la realidad actual que tenían el lujo de vivir, para hundir a sus mundos en su pasado violento o en peores escenarios.

Bastante malo era el tener que haber pasado por la experiencia de la Narada y la obliteración de Vulcano, como para pensar en que alguien podía tener las armas para volver a meter mano al tiempo.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero solo imaginar que podía pasar algo así, le ponía los pelos de punta. Y, Jim Kirk, no era de temerle a cualquier cosa.

_Un éxito contundente Capitán – respondió el oficial diplomático - La persona tratada, rejuveneció a un estado previo impensado, probando que la teoría era acertada.

_¿Cuantos años pudo retroceder el sujeto del experimento? -preguntó su oficial médico-

_La última lectura que se le tomó, cuando el experimento se estabilizó en el sujeto, estableció un rejuvenecimiento corporal de 127 años terráqueos. Su estado y edad mental, sin embargo, permanecieron intactas, ya que no regresaron en el tiempo, nuevamente, probando que la teoría era correcta.

_¡Oh, por dios! – exclamó el CMO, levantándose sorprendido, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa - ¡¿Cuántos años tenía?!

_162 años.

Le tocó parpadear sorprendido. Y no por el experimento.

Había escuchado esa edad antes. Mucho antes.

Cuando hablaran con Spock de la muer… No, no podía ser.

_Eso significa que ahora… esta persona tiene… que…

Su Primer Oficial exhalo, confirmando sus sospechas, antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

_Eso significa Leonard, que el Embajador Spock y mi persona ahora compartimos edad, no sólo línea temporal.

Treinta y cinco años.

El viejo tenía treinta y cinco años de nuevo.

Con una cabeza de ciento sesenta y cuatro.

 _“Demonios”_ \- pensó viendo al Embajador Sarek a los ojos - _“verdaderamente la mierda que se acaba de destapar es enorme”_

**En algún lugar, en alguna fecha**

Todo había comenzado con sus intentos de comunicación.

Al comprender que sus captores lo consideraban un ser inferior, sus signos de displacer al tocar su cabeza lo indicaban, pero que aún como espécimen les despertaba la suficiente curiosidad como para seguir alimentándolo y sacando de su celda relativamente seguido, había optado por aprovechar los momentos en que era “estudiado” para, de estar suelto, acercar elementos que parecían precisar y comportarse sumisamente, hablando poco y nada.

Esta actitud complació evidentemente a las criaturas. Las que, le permitieron entonces, permanecer en su laboratorio, mientras atendían a otros especímenes.

Así conoció a sus compañeros de cautiverio. Dormidos. Evidentemente sedados. Como testimoniaba el hecho de que eran traídos al lugar por medio de artilugios mecánicos y ninguno movía un músculo en disconfort.

Inmediatamente supo que los alienígenos que los habían capturado estaban fascinados por estos seres y su cerebro. Sus manos -si así podía llamárseles- habían tocado, medido y analizado el cráneo, rostro y cabeza del durmiente. Distintos lectores se habían movido sobre el mismo, registrando datos.

Ese día, al retornar a la celda, creyó comprender de quién era prisionero.

De un grupo de estudiosos del espacio que, si bien violaba códigos éticos importantes, no era en sí peligroso y con el cual se podía, a ojos vistas, establecer una buena relación e intercambio. Evidentemente la curiosidad de estos seres no se detendría en analizar sus cuerpos. Seguramente, en algún momento, desearían comprender el idioma y las costumbres de sus especímenes. En ese momento, tenía plena confianza, de poder establecer un caso sólido, para que lo retornarán a la Tierra, como también a su planeta de origen, a quienes eran sus compañeros de captividad.

Que inocente había sido.

Luego de un par de días de la misma rutina, en la que, en cada vez, un nuevo espécimen de orejas puntiagudas era traído a ser examinado, al ser removido de su confinamiento mucho más tarde de lo usual, sus captores le entregaron elementos de limpieza. Había sonreído y asentido. Limpiar era algo que podía realizar fácilmente y que, además, era una ventaja, a razón de que tenía que pasar tiempo en el laboratorio recolectando información y, de paso, fuera de la celda. Lo que lo había llevado a entrar sonriente al lugar, pues esta era una oportunidad a aprovechar.

El olor fue lo primero que percibió. Un aroma nauseabundo que inundó sus fosas nasales inmediatamente. Nunca había sentido ese olor en el laboratorio. Al levantar la vista lo comprendió. Nunca lo había sentido, porque nunca había permanecido para observar el fin de los análisis. Los que consideraba “curiosos” e “inofensivos” científicos, habían cortado en pedazos el cuerpo del durmiente, preservando su cabeza y cada parte u órgano, en un artefacto dividido cual cofre.

Un empujón lo sacó de su congelamiento.

Uno de los asesinos le señaló los elementos de limpieza que traía.

Claro. Para eso iban a utilizarlo. Para eliminar las pruebas de su perfidia. Haciendo que el monito inferior se encargase del trabajo sucio. Resistió la náusea. Ya habría tiempo para ello en la celda. Su instinto de supervivencia lo obligó a moverse para limpiar los charcos de sangre verde dejados por el cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Los comentarios y críticas, son siempre bien recibidos.   
> Sountrack del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5M2WZiAy6k  
> Dedicado a AnJoanGrey


End file.
